


flowershop au

by pec



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, flowershop au, meme fill, reposting from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abuto eyed the yellow carnation Kamui was twirling between his fingers and quickly brainstormed the meaning of said flower.</p>
<p><i>’Ah, disdain and disappointment,’</i> thought Abuto. <i>’Not good.’</i></p>
<p>(another old fic from over at tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowershop au

**Author's Note:**

> i have no knowledge of flower language. pardon any mistakes. 
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own these characters, the mighty gorilla does.

“Then I’ll have three of these bouquets,” said the pretty lady, tucking her silky dark hair behind an ear.

Abuto was so distracted by the way sunlight splayed across the Pretty Lady’s gently smiling face that he couldn’t remember where he placed his calculator.

“Sure. Let’s see, that will be, uh…”

Abuto frantically counted on his fingers under the counter as the Pretty Lady waited patiently, wallet in hands.

“Seven thousand, six hundred and fifty yens, please,” spoke an amused voice behind Abuto. It was the store manager, Kamui, giving him a sickly sweet smile.

Abuto cursed inwardly.

“How old are you again, Abuto?” asked Kamui loudly, long after the customers were gone and they had entered the slow hours.

“Old enough to know I don’t belong at the shop counter,” answered Abuto sullenly as he helped a fellow worker, Ungyo, prepare fresh batches of bouquets.

“Correct,” said Kamui pleasantly, as he leaned back against a work table. “So starting tomorrow, Ungyo will take the cash register and Abuto will be in the back room.”

Ungyo nodded and Abuto grimaced.

He didn’t mind working on the flowers, learning the different scents, textures, and properties was strangely comforting and therapeutic. And he enjoyed learning, despite what his academic abilities showed. Working as a florist was not something he had planned, but he had quickly learned to expect the unexpected ever since Kamui entered his life years ago. Working closely with the long-haired man also provided him with the opportunity to learn more about him, something he definitely didn’t mind.

He eyed the yellow carnation Kamui was twirling between his fingers and quickly brainstormed the meaning of said flower.

_’Ah, disdain and disappointment,’_ thought Abuto. _’Not good.’_

“Manager,” he said, standing up and wiping his hands on the apron. “A tuition center just opened across the street from us, did you see?”

“Of course, I did.” Kamui brought the carnation up to press it against his lips. “What’s your point?”

“They accept students of all ages, so I was thinking of taking night classes.”

Kamui pushed himself off the table and put the carnation down. Abuto watched him sift through the discarded pile of flowers, a soft smile on his face, one of the genuine ones. Deciphering the true nature of his manager’s expressions was also something he’d taught himself over time.

Kamui walked over to Abuto and planted a flower on top of his head.

“I’m counting on you,” he said, offering a smile full of challenge.

Abuto extracted a blue iris from his head and stared.

_Hope and faith._

~*~


End file.
